


Gambit

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [54]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: There's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition.





	Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 8th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/182499358554/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-february.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Gambit** by luvsanime02

########

“I’ve never understood the appeal of tomato juice and vodka,” Relena admits. This does nothing to stop her from taking her glass and sipping from it carefully.

Dorothy smirks. “It’s supposed to be healthy,” she says. “It’s not, of course, but people can lie to themselves easier this way.”

Hilde nods. “Why are we drinking these, then?” she asks, also taking her glass and drinking some, her nose scrunching up at the taste.

“I don’t know,” Dorothy says, taking a larger drink from her own glass. “Those men over there bought them for us.” She points helpfully over at the other side of the bar, where some guys playing pool are watching them.

Relena sits up straight and gives Dorothy a look. “Why are we accepting drinks from strange men, Dorothy?” she asks calmly. She knows that her friend wouldn’t have unless she had something to get out of this.

Dorothy grins mischievously. “I’m waiting for them to invite us over,” she explains. “I’ve been watching them, and they all suck at pool. I’m pretty sure I can get all of their money from them in less than an hour.”

Hilde laughs. “I’m game,” she says. “Maybe it’ll be fun.”

Relena tries to muster up the will to scold them both, but honestly, it does sound amusing. “Okay,” she says, standing up, “then what are we waiting for? Who needs an invitation?”

That said, she starts walking over to the pool tables and the very pleased-looking men watching her approach. There’s a snicker behind her, and then Hilde’s walking beside her, too. Relena looks back at Dorothy, who’s still sitting at the table.

“She’s playing hard to get,” Hilde explains. 

Relena almost snorts tomato juice up her nose at the very idea of Dorothy playing coy, but manages to contain her amusement to a giggle. 

“Hey, there,” one of the men says once they’re closer. “How’s it going?”

Relena smiles at him brightly, and feels no remorse over the way that his hold on his pool cue loosens as he stares. “Oh, we’re fine,” she says. “You guys just looked like you were having a lot of fun over here. Mind if we join you?”

Her suggestion gets enthusiastic replies all around, and Hilde and Relena share a grin as they watch the end of the current game. Maybe tonight will turn out to be more fun than she thought. After all, there’s nothing wrong with a little friendly competition.


End file.
